


Maybe I was wrong.

by ZerroStrider



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Betrayal, Character Death, Explicit Language, Guns, I can not tag I am sorry, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Mogar, Near Death Experiences, No one is Shot, One-Sided Attraction, but major, invention's, not major major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerroStrider/pseuds/ZerroStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has feelings for Ray, his partner in crime. After being rejected and running off, Gavin is kidnapped by the Mad King and his old ally/lover. As Ray sets about to try and save him, will he realize maybe that rejecting Gavin was the wrong thing to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watch Your Step

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This chapter is in Gavin's perspective, but they will usually been in Ray's afterwards. If you have not already I would suggest reading my story The Achievement Hunters Powers. It's not really a story so much as a quick little thing explaining how I see their powers as individuals. Hope You enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-Ray and Vav, nor work for Roosterteeth.

Gavin had an infatuation with his partner. Or so he thought he did.. It was lasting too long. These things usually go away right? But it was still there.

So now here he was, sitting in front of a mirror trying to break the news to himself as if it were the other he was talking to. As if it was bad news..

Ray wouldn’t reject him surely?

"Ray I.. I know we're partners in crime, and best friends, but I wanna be more. I mean bloody hell, we already spend 23/7 together right?" Gavin chuckled awkwardly to himself at his own joke as he stared at himself in the mirror. "That uh.. that was a joke.. But I-"

"Gavin?" Gavin flinched, turning around to look back at Ray.

"Ray! Did you.. hear all that?" Ray nodded, making Gavin blush. "Uh well, I.."

"Gavin, no. We're friends. And you lost your last partner by dating him. Remember?" Gavin frowned at the memory. "I think you should just lay off, dude." Gavin nodded grimly.

"Bugger. Your right." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I'm gonna go for a cheeky night walk. Later X-Ray!" Gavin smiled, backing up, before turning and leaving the house, making Ray sigh.

~

Gavin blinked softly out of his daze when he heard the X-Ray and Vav theme quietly humming from his jeans. He sat up, changing his view from the stars to the city around him. Had he fallen asleep on the roof again?

He took out his phone and sighed at the caller ID. Crime? This late at night? Wait what time was it?

He frowned at the clock. 11:14 He’d been out here two hours. Hopefully Ray wouldn’t be too mad.

Ray...

Gavin shook his head to dismiss the unwelcome thoughts before he ended the Mayor’s alarm, getting up to make his way home to grab his suit and warn his partner. Only his partner wasn’t there, and neither was his suit. He grabbed his own to change into and dashed outside, walking out into the sky to search from above.

“Ray?” A beat. “Ray?!” Gavin called out in the night, wandering through the sky. He made a huff noise when he heard no response and pulled out his phone to call Ray as he landed softly on a rooftop.

It rung once. Twice. Four more times before he got an answer. There were loud noises in the background and it was apparent Ray was moving around a lot.

“Dude where the hell are you?!” He could hear Ray yelling from the other end, pulling the phone away from his ear a bit so his eardrum wouldn’t burst.

“I’m looking for you!”

“I’m down here trying to stop a robbery! They went after the biggest bank in the city and there are tons of them! They’re the Mad King's lackeys! They have matching uniforms and everything!” Gavin frowned at that.

“But... the mayor said that he was in trouble on my alarm.” Gavin pulled up the alarm again to confirm what it said.

“No way dude. Mine said that there was a robbery. So get over here quick.” The wind around Gavin started to pick up.

“Right, I’m on the way.. And, Ray?” Gavin bit his lip softly, already wishing he had just ended the call. He heard the cock of a gun before feeling cold metal pressing into the back of his head.

“Gavin, no. We are not doing this right now. You need to back off at least until after this mission.” But Gavin barely registered what Ray said.

“Ray I...” He turned, to see an old partner standing before him -or should he say lover- smirking as he pointed a gun straight between Gavin’s eyes.

“Gavin, I swear to god if you don’t get your ass over here X-Ray and Vav is over.”

“Go on then.” The other man said. “Tell him. Explain why you’re stuck here on this roof.” He could feel the wind pushing hard against his back.

“Mogar..”

“What?... Gavin, fucking answer me. Why the fuck did you say Mogar?” Gavin could hear Ray on the other side, but dropped the phone before he could reply in favor of dashing away from the gun to kick it out of Mogar’s hand.

“What are you doing here Mogar?” The bear of a man only smirked before Gavin’s vision went black. He could hear mumbling, and opened his eyes enough to see a crowned figure step over to Mogar. He reached for his phone, barely hearing Ray’s panicked voice from the device.

“Oh.. How cute. He’s reaching for his phone. What are you gonna do, hero? Call 911?” The Mad King. Gavin knew that voice anywhere. “Or, wait. Let me guess. Your sweet little X-Ray?” Gavin ignored his teasing and kept reaching for his phone, but his efforts were wasted when The Mad King stepped down onto the phone, effortlessly breaking it. “Oops. Seems I’ve broken your device here."

“You’ll n-never get away with this.” Gavin sputtered, his head aching and throbbing. He felt cold..

“Oh Gavin.. I already have.”

“That was a damn.. awful reference..” That was all he could manage to say before air rushed through his mouth and nose, filling his lungs and making his head feel light, and his vision dark.


	2. Searching for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is searching for his missing Vav, but instead finds who had captured him. Mogar is confronted with some unwanted feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You made it to chapter two! Sorry about anything seeming too OOC or any bad grammatical errors.

Ray panicked when he heard the beep indicating the call had ended. Gavin never hung up first, and he always thoroughly explained whatever the topic was that he was going on about. It wasn’t in his nature. He liked to talk too much. 

He had said Mogar before clearly dropping his phone. Why bring up Mogar at a time like this? Had they had a run in? That would make sense as to why he hung up without explaining...

He tied up the last of the king's men at the bank, and ran off just before the police showed up. Ray made his way into an alley before climbing up to the roofs and slowly making his way home out of sight. 

He couldn’t have been kidnapped right? Mogar was one of the good guys he thought. And even if he wasn’t, Gavin was better than that; he could easily get himself out of a situation with those Slo Mo Hands of his. All Mogar had was his strength. All he could do was beat Gavin to a bloody pulp… But Gavin could just slow him down a run off! And he didn’t love Mogar any more, he loved Ray.. Right?

Ray shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn't think about that. Any of that. He just needed to get home, and go to bed. It had been a long day. 

When he reached his destination, he couldn’t stop himself from checking Gavin’s room, frowning when he found nothing. 

He’ll be back in the morning for sure though..

 

But he wasn’t. And he wasn’t for the next two days after that either. Three days gone. Ray was starting to worry. He couldn’t even find any signs that maybe Gavin had come back to grab something before leaving again. He was just… gone. 

Ray left his house, and started walking across the top of buildings looking down on the city for his British friend. He had to be just pouting. No way Gavin was kidnapped. 

But Ray’s fears were soon confirmed. 

Only two houses down he saw a glimmer out of the corner of his eye. He moved around a bit to try and see it again, and sure enough, pushed up against the edge of the building was a phone. Chills went down Ray’s spine as he walked closer. Because it was Gavin’s phone.. and it was smashed to pieces. 

~

Michael twitched as he watched Gavin sleep inside the glass room they had placed him in. It was one sided, so they could see him, but not the other way around. 

“I thought you said capturing one of them would make it easier to get our fucking heists done! It’s been almost two weeks and we’ve only had one successful heist.”

“X-Ray is more persistent than I originally thought.. I expected him to drop everything to find his partner..” Michael turned and rolled his eyes at the other man in the room. 

“Then you went for the wrong one, if that’s how you’re thinking. Gavin is protective and impulsive. I don’t doubt that he has a thing for X-Ray.” Michael turned to Gavin again. “He’s gullible too.” The man watched Michael, smirking at the way he watched Vav. 

“Do you think X-Ray loves him back?” 

“Love is a strong word.” The man walked up next to Michael. 

“So you’re jealous?” Michael looked up at him with a hurt and disgusted expression, as if the question smelled bad.

“NO! That’s fucking stupid! They probably coo all over each other with googoo eyes and play footsy is all! That these dumb asses would ever know what love is, is beyond me.”

The man smirked, looking back at Gavin. “Then I have our plan..” Michael followed his view, hiding the frown on his lips as he watched his ex lover sit in pain from the bruises he had caused. 

~

“Vav! Gavin!” Ray called out, running across roof after roof searching for any sign of Gavin he could get. Of course the idiot got himself kidnapped, he knew it and he continued denying it. “Gavin!” Calling out for someone who was kidnapped wasn’t going to work. And he knew that, but he needed to do something. 

It’s been too long, two weeks was too long, and Gavin hasn’t shown up dead. (The thought alone had Ray pausing to stop his squeezing stomach.) Which means Mogar was doing something horrible to him. That or he got back into a relationship with the stupid bear.. No. Gavin liked him, he wouldn’t go back to the other..

Ray growled to himself. None of this would have happened if Gavin hadn’t confessed! He didn’t like him of course but now that’s all he could think about! Gavin’s stupid, dumb feelings for him. They were partners. Best bro’s. Why didn’t he understand that?

Ray flinched slightly when the X-Ray and Vav distress song went off on his phone. He took out his phone, only to find the address to where crime was happening before running blindly into the mission. 

Getting there was no problem. However the place was crowded with people, like they weren’t scared of whatever bad thing was happening and he couldn’t figure out why. 

Until he looked up. 

“Vav!” The crowed turned to see who had yelled, only to see their beloved hero X-Ray start to climb up the nearly 30 story building. Because at the top, was Gavin, tied up with something over his mouth, at the very edge of the building. 

The climb up there seemed to take years, and Ray kept looking up to make sure Gavin hadn’t fallen as if he would never get there in time. It only seemed to get farther away the more he climbed, and he could never place his foot just right. He was starting to shut down, but the only thing on his mind was saving Gavin. 

When he finally got up there, he could hear cheering from down below as he made his way to Gavin. But something was off. The Brit didn’t turn to look at him at all, just focused on the ground below them, and no one was around. Ray looked around once more before walking to Gavin’s side. 

“Gavin.” No response. Ray reached forward to pull him back from the edge, but almost fell over trying to do so after his arms passed straight through his partner. That’s when the panic started to settle. He couldn’t even move while he watched the hologram start to glitch out from the corner of his eye. Then Gavin was gone. 

 

Ray slowly stood up and turned around to look for the source. He stood where the fake Gavin had stood and looked straight back. He turned on his x-ray glasses until it picked up any electrical devices, and walked to the device found. 

A projector, with a small, neatly written note that said simply; “We have him.” and a stamp on the bottom right corner of a crown in a circle. 

Ray crumpled up the paper and held back a scream, because their arch nemesis had Gavin, and was working with Mogar. 

The Mad King Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter two!  
> Big thanks to my editor and best friend! You're my boi!


	3. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has found Gavin, but maybe it wasn't a good thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so sorry about this late chapter, I hit a MAJOR writers block. Suddenly last night at 2am I had an idea and shot up so I could write this! I stayed up until exactly 5:43 with milk and cookies to finish this! (Not even kidding I found hidden cookies and gobbled them up.)

Ray ran over roof after roof, becoming more panicked as the sun went down and he didn’t seem to see the end of tall city buildings. He would curse himself later for living on the opposite side of the city from a psychopath's base of operation. But despite his angering thoughts, he kept running until he finally ran out of building to run on, until all that was left was a wide expanse of dry, grassy hills. He tried to ignore his labored breathing as he kept running; tried to ignore his slowing steps as he fought to speed up.

An abandoned plane dock. This was where the King had settled after the CorPirate was defeated. Ray and Gavin found it by accident when they were testing out some of their powers, stumbling upon the Mad King and some very extraordinary technology. In the end, they had sent him to prison for owning firearms out of legal range.

When Ray had the dock in sight, he realized that he had blindly ran here on instincts alone, and wouldn’t let himself think of what he would do if Gavin wasn’t there. He wouldn’t let himself think of Gavin, and the mess he caused for the other to be kidnapped. He quieted his steps as he walked to the front of the broken-down warehouse. The garage door of the hangar was closed, making Ray curse silently. Looking around, however, he spotted a set of stairs leading to the second floor of the building. He made his way up the flight of stairs to check the door on the second floor. He couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh when it easily opened .

He made his way back to the first floor as quickly as he could, only to stop in his tracks on the last step at the alarming realization that the hangar was empty. Not even a trace that someone had recently been there. The air around him was so still there wasn’t even dust floating around.

Ray walked around the hangar aimlessly, keeping his steps quiet as he looked for.. anything. Any sign of where the Mad King was. Of where Gavin was held hostage. Of where his Vav was most likely being tortured because he couldn’t admit some stupid feelings even to himself.

He wiped the rain off his cheeks as he walked back towards the stairs, only realizing it couldn’t be raining after he looked down at his tear stained hand. “I’m on my way Vav, I swear..”

“No need to leave when the party's only just getting started.” Ray whipped around at the voice, only to squint at the harsh light that had turned on. When he could finally see he let out a choked sob he tried so hard to hide at the sight, a mixture of happiness and complete horror written on his face.

Down in front of the hanger doors stood the Mad King, standing proudly in all his glory, behind him standing a less confident Mogar, and at Mogar’s feet.. Gavin. He was heavily wounded, unconscious even. But even as his still, near lifeless body harmlessly sat there, he was tied up, and gagged like some rowdy prisoner.

“Aren’t you going to thank us? Or even say hello, X-Ray? After all we did bring you back your precious partner,” The Mad King said slowly. Ray clenched his fists, slowly making his way towards the group. “And I thought you would be happy to see us after we brought him back to you. Although we did have so much fun playing with your little boy toy.” Ray let out a growl at the words, making the King smirk viciously. He pulled something out from behind his back, a remote of some sort. “After all, we’re not the ones who broke his heart.” That made Ray stop for a millisecond, to try and slow his breaths before he continued again. But that was all the King needed. He pressed the button, and suddenly all Ray could hear around him was a high pitched screeching noise. He felt the air around him thicken, choking him, pressing into him like he were a strong magnet. All he could do was drop to his knees to cover his ears and scream in pain. He glanced up to see Gavin, now awake and having the same reaction as he too screamed in pain, even Mogar had tensed severely.

Everything abruptly went silent once the King pressed the button again. “X-Ray..” Said a gentle, quivering voice. Ray lifted his head to see Vav, looking up at him. He could hear again, Gavin’s whimpers of pain assaulting his ears.

“Run..”

Was the last thing he heard before he fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked this chapter even if it's a bit fast. 
> 
> The Mad King's invention effects anyone with super human powers. After studding Mogar he found that there is a place in their brain that works at a higher rate then ours. While we only use 10 percent of our brain, our Hero's use 12 percent. The Mad King was able to build a machine that effected that other 2 percent, thus why Mogar was effected as well. However to help his ally, he also created something to dull the pain for Mogar, thus making it so he could function. 
> 
> I hope that helps any questions you may have had! 
> 
> I would also like to thank my Best friend and editor for editing this even though I sent it to him at the butt crack of dawn! You're my boi!


	4. Don't Turn Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes are captured, and the enemy's are planning. But are the enemy's planning the same thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is so late, but please enjoy!

Gavin groaned as he sat up, squinting at the bright light in the room. His head was pounding, and wouldn’t stop. He opened his mouth to let out a groan, but the noise he heard wasn’t his own. 

Eyes wide, he quickly turned to see Ray sitting across the room with cuffs and a blindfold on. The cuffs were nailed the the ground, preventing him from standing, or even sitting up comfortably. Behind the blindfold, his glasses were gone, and there was a small gash on his head, probably from when he dropped to the ground. 

“Ray!” Gavin quickly moved to Ray’s side. 

Well, he tried. He looked down at his hands that were cuffed to the ground as well. “No..” He mumbled. 

“Gavin..? Is that you?” Ray lifted his head and moved it around, as if he were looking around for the source of the noise. 

“Yes! Yes it’s me Ray. Are you okay?” He tugged on his cuffs, trying to get closer to his companion. 

“Ugh, my head hurts. And I can’t see… I’m wearing a blindfold aren’t I? Did the diddle monster get me?” Gavin tried not to laugh at the fond joke. 

“No.. The Mad King.” Ray growled at that. 

 

“Just fantastic.” Gavin looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. It was a different room from the one he was in before. This one was smaller, but big enough to leave room between both heroes to have them out of reach of each other. There was a grey door in one corner, and around them, grey walls to match. Straight ahead of them, part of the wall was a more offset grey, a little lighter, as if light was shining in from the other side. A one-way window. Gavin glared at it, assuming someone was behind it. 

“Mogar helped him..” Gavin grumbled, like it hurt his mouth coming out.

“Your shit-eating ex?” Gavin nodded, knowing Ray couldn’t see. 

“Yeah.. Him.” Gavin looked down, frowning at the floor as if it were causing him pain. 

“What the hell are they doing working together? I thought Mogar was one of the good guys?” Ray lifted his head again, still trying to look around in his blinded state. 

“I thought so too. He must have been brain washed, or this is part of something bigger.. I can’t see why he would lower himself to the Mad King of all people.” 

“Doesn’t matter. His ass is going down when I get out of here.” Ray stopped looking around, already convinced things would come out in his favor. 

“That’s if we get out of here..” Gavin mumbled. “Mad King has been working on something.. something else. Worse than the machine he was using to zap our powers.” 

“Then we’ll break the machine and send him back to prison.”

“But we already sent him there, and he got out six years early. What if he just gets out again?”

“Won’t happen.” Ray said, with no explanation. Gavin nodded absentmindedly. 

“Right..” 

~

“Won’t Happen.”

“Right.” The Mad King laughed from the other side of the wall, his hands inside his pockets.

“Look at them, so confident they will survive like the heroes they are. So funny my sides are splitting!” 

“Vav doesn’t seem so confident.” Mogar pointed out, watching them with much less amusement. “Fact, he seems like he’s about ready to give up.” The Mad King cackled darkly. 

“Good. Makes it easier to move on with our plans. X-Ray will be harder to break, but he’s much easier to subdue and control then Vav.” Mogar turned his head to the King beside him, frowning in confusion. 

“You said you wouldn’t hurt them.” 

“Oh don’t be so soft Mogar. Vav doesn’t even love you, he plays on X-Ray’s team now remember?” Ryan didn’t turn to Mogar like the other did him, he only watched as the two superheroes behind the glass struggled in their new surroundings. This made Mogar growl. 

“That is not what this is about. The plan was that no one got hurt.” Ryan rolled his eyes. 

“And no one will. The worst that will happen his them passing out.” Mogar clenched his fists.

“You will keep them unharmed.” Ryan nodded. 

“Of course.” He said, but was still focused on the heroes. “Of course..” Mogar stormed off, making Ryan smirk. 

“However, revenge always has a price..” He removed his right hand from his pocket, the hand opposite from where Mogar once stood, holding a remote. “One that I will not have you ruining.” He pressed a button, and chuckled darkly when a loud yell of pain was heard. 

X-Ray and Vav were unaffected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my beautiful people! I would again like to apologize for such a late update! I've been going through a lot of cruddy stuff, and the school year has started up again where I'm at, so I'm busy, busy, busy! 
> 
> Big thanks and shout out to my best friend and editor who helped edit this for me even though he has a tighter scheduled then me!

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my best friend and editor for helping me out with this. You're my boi! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
